off_the_pages_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Frothbend
One of the main towns of the Sicarian empire, while the smallest town main town, its usefulness lies in its location on the Rishen River, and being a very northern central town, giving access to many towns and locations of great use. It has a population of fifteen to twenty thousand. There are three main districts in town, The Amber Bend is where most of the farming gets done, only has about 500 people living and working there, mostly farmers and their kids. The Tri-Bridge area, the market district, well known from outside of town, the red brick bridges are where the district gets its name. The Favored Drift, where a majority of the people live, has places for the poor and the rich to live. Town Leaders Mayor Elahorn Glycarnin, a proud and kind elf, she has been elected Mayor four consecutive times, always tries to do what is best for the town. Guards Zoltan Mosphit, He is the law master which functions as leader of the guard, a judge, and warden of the jail. He's kind, gruff, frowns a lot. Zoltan is displeased with the fact that their guard is being stretched thin, having his guards moved to other towns, and no there has been a weird uptick of activity with no guards to look into things they have had to resort to hiring mercenaries to get the job done. Stores Armories / Weaponsmiths A Strong Crest Near the edge of the Tri-bridge district, close to his forges. The owner is Guldak, a Stocky Half Orc, Sibling to the owner of the Fickle Finery. He's nice and rather Charming, Shorter Black hair, his voice is very rough from all the smoke of the forge. Inventory, sells armor of all kinds, but no weapons. Good at making custom orders Solid Steel Armory Near the Rishen river in the heart of the Tri-Bridge District. the owner is Isabelle Steel. A human, mostly shaved brown hair, a bit chipper, has burns on her body, marking her up. Inventory, Sells Some armor, up to chain mail and splint, as well as most supplies for farmers and other common items Swift Blade Next to A Strong Crest on the Edge of the Tri-Bridge District. Leon Harman, a Human, good smith, makes odd weapons that most people don't think of using, however a bad salesman, talks really fast like an auctioneer, and rushes people too much. Inventory, some normal weapons, but also some weird ones, Scythe, 2d4+Dex, Slashing Heavy 5gp Spiked chain, 1D6 + Str Bludgeoning, Versatile, reach 20gp Spiked Gauntlets, 1D6+Str/Dex, Piercing. 5gp. Despite his weird weapons he does not like taking custom orders. Gets upset when he is asked to do so, Strongarm's Strong Arm's Dead Center in the middle of the Tri-bridge District, in between two of the bridges. Owner is Victor Strongarm, a Goliath, short for a goliath, only at Six feet tall, he is surprisingly soft spoken. Has a hard time being heard even in his own store. Makes all normal weapons, and enjoys custom orders. Jewelers Fickle Finery Across the market from A Strong Crest. The Owner is Dellbrand, brother of Guldak, almost the exact opposite of his brother, while his brother makes bigger less delicate armors, Dellbrand excels at finesse, small delicate work, however, he lacks all the charm and politeness of his brother. Harod's Jewelry Next to Fickle Finery. Owner is Shamel Harod, she is a older gnome, a lot of the jewelry she makes has unnecessary gears and gizmos attached, tends to excel in watches and other small mechanical oddities. Bakeries The Jolly Doughnut. Near Fickle Finery, at the edge of the Tri-Bridge and the Amberbend, They make a killing with all the workers and Farmers coming in for pastries. Owner is Hamond Bertrand, overweight, and jolly, the husband of the owner of the Twisted Croissant. they have competitions over who sells more and who makes better goods. Twisted Croissant In the center of the Tri-Bridge, most of the customers are citizens and shoppers. The owner is Rose Bertrand. Usually looks rather tired, only has one employee and a rather busy store. Bookstore Scribes Passion across the river from the Twisted Croissant. The Owner is Tamuj, a Loxodon, Lumbering and huge, but has shortened his Tusks so they don't get in the way of his cluttered store, wears a pair of small spectacles. The store is cluttered with loads of bookcases, each filled with books. in the back section behind the curtain he keeps his adult books. Magic Stores Whispered Secrets At the edge of the Tri-Bridge district, in a corner the building blends in with the surrounding bland buildings, beige on black. The Owner is a old man named Bartholomew, balding, what hair he has left sticks all over the place, he talks in a low tone, feeling that all important things must be kept hidden. Inventory: Uncommon/Common items Spell scrolls level 1-100gp each Healing potions-50gp each Bracers of Ranged attacks-450gp Eversmoke bottle-200gp +1 Dart 100gp Trident of Fish Command 500gp Shield +1 350gp Clap of Dawn-125gp. Rare Items +2 Longsword 1250 gp Bowl of Commanding water Elementals 900gp Quintessential Curiosities In a tent that looks like the midnight sky, with stars always moving on it, the location of the tent changes everyday as well. Owner is a Tabaxi Called Stardrop Snowcap, she tends to go by Star. She always wears a cloak of deep blue, and in the style of her tent it also has stars on it. Speaks in a Husky tone. Inventory Hat of Wizardry-100gp BOUGHT Cast off leather armor-200gp Clothes of mending-50gp Cloak of many Fashions-75gp The Snowcap Spice pouch-50gp. General Store Near the middle of town, a general store known as Frothbend supplies exists, owner is Anton Inns The Drowsing Den A decent Tavern, 5 sp a room In the midst of the Favored Drift district, a relatively nice inn, owner is Astorio Victus Middle aged human bit of a husky voice. The Swollen Tankard Comfortable Tavern 8sp a room Between the Tri-Bridge and the Favored drift, the owner is a Lizardfolk known as Kachunk, despite owning a successful inn/Tavern, he still does not understand emotion and laughs at anytime people experience emotion, or when he feels he should be. Amber Recess A cheap modest inn, only 3sp a night instead of 5. Out in the Amber Bend, a small inn, only has a couple of rooms, but serves good breakfast. Owner is a Tiefling known as Atarken Diana. Has a surprisingly high voice. Frothy Drain In the Favored Drift District, near the Rishen River Very very nice tavern lush with all its design, very expensive. Boof may know more about it.